A Friend In Need
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Cathy Goes after Wesley, but ends up somewhere else. #8 Family Tree Series.


****

FAMILY TREE SERIES by: Wolfa Moon

#1 Relative Penance

#2 Worried Big Brother

#3 I Dreamed A Dream

#4 Letters

#5 Look Who's Back

#6 Brotherly Returns

#7 Life Goes On

Previously on ANGEL:

{{**#7 Life Goes On:.**

"Catherine? Well what happened to Una?"

"She served her purpose." She gave a stern smile to him. "She was a good name."

"So why don't you keep it?" she looked at the blade in her hand. 

"Cause it's time to give Catherine another shot." Angel took her hand.

"Well Catherine." He began to shake her hand. "I'm Angel. And any friend of Una's is a friend of mine." They both gave a smile. She took her hand back.

*********

"Oh my, did you know the ring of Amara could heal any injury commited to the heart or against a friend."

"Angel had the ring thing then smashed."

"He what!?!" Wesley looked up from his book. Cordelia looked up from her nail filing.

"Yeah he got the ring used it once, and smashed it."

**********

"Yes, but in the story you to told me about Doyle's death. If Angel had the ring," he straitened. "He could have pulled the wires with out a scratch and…."Wesley shut the book. He looked up at Cordelia. He had just confronted her with a very very possible thing that could of happened but didn't cause.

"So if Angel didn't dystroy the ring and had the ring that day. Doyle would be alive?"

***********

"What do you mean?" Cordelai looked into Catherine's eyes. 

"If," she took a breath. "If Angel had kept the ring. Doyle would be alive." Catherine studied her face.

"How could you be so sure?" Catherine trying to give her hope. "How do you know that he could have lost it. Been riped off him and killed. There are possibilty upon possibility. We don't know are future. We just go with the flow." 

"But you know the future?" She sniffeled.

"Sometimes, yes. But the rest I'm in the dark as much as the next person. I don't know if that might have worked. I don't know how to do that spell. I don't even know if there is a spell."

"There is," Wesley chimmed in. "In a book I found out that you can go to a parallel world to this one." He opened the book. "It says point east." He faced it. "Think of an alternate. The one you stated."

"It could possible be a dream." Catherine stated to add a possible.

"No they say it's real. And say these words. It's in Haven. The past is not your past. Things are not the way they are not now. Show me the path. Take me there now." Wesley vanished and the book dropped tot he floor.

*******

#8 A Friend In Need

Angel stared at the spot where Wesley once stood.

"What happened?" Cordelia looked around. Cathy bent over and picked up the book that he had in his hands.

"He did the spell." Angel looked over at her.

"He did a spell?"

"Yeah without even knowing it." She looked down at the page. "It is a roughly easy spell.'It's in Haven. The past is not your past. ." Cordelia put her hand over her mouth.

"Not another word." She took her hand away. "You are not going anywhere without some investigations."

"Cordelia it's just a spell. I can handle it."

"Wait how do you know you'll end up exactly where Wesely is?"

"I can reword it. But first. " She tared out a page. "Return spell." She put it down her shirt. "So I can get back."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Angel stood by her.

"Yeah," she took a breath. "We need Wesley back. I can do this." 

"Good luck." Cordelia smiled to her. Catherine stepped back. 

"It's in Haven. The past is not your past. Things are not the way they are not now. Show me the path. Take me there now. Take me to where Wesley is now."

***********

It was dark. And tight.

"Boy is this uncomfortable. " Something was next to her. She held up her hand. "Fire burn in this night. Let me see what is before my sight." A flame lite in her hand. She looked around. "Aaahhhh." She breathed. A skeleton was next to her with some skin left. In a nice tux. "Let me out!" She screamed. She took a breath. "Ok, stay calm. I'll blink." She snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. "Dammit." She closed her eyes. "Ok,ok, take me out from under foot let me be above this sot." She vanished and was ontop the earth. "Oh god, oh god." She sat up. She looked around her. It was a graveyard. She looked at the grave in front of her.

Here Lies

Wesley Wilden Price.

Born May 4, 1967

Died June 14, 1999

Beloved Son & Brother

A Great Man, and Guardian of the Unknown.

A Watcher.

Catherine looked in shock. 

"Wow. I should get specific next time." She smelled her cloths. "I need to change." She dusted herself off.

*******

She got out of the store in a nice pair of jeans and a nice white shirt.

"Thank god for easy minds." She looked around. "London." She shrugged her shoulders. "Ok,ok, I need to get to Wesley but how? Blinking isn't working but my spells are working. Ok." She stood straight. "Um, remember what mum told you. Concentrate. Ok, breath. With the power at my hand, take me to the place where Wesley last stand."she vanished.

********

She opened her eyes. In front of her stood a burned old building. It looked like a school. Cathy looked down at the sign.

"Sunnydale High School." She srugged her shoulders. "Now I'm here. I really need to get specific. Now all I have to do is find help. HELP!" She looked around.

"Ok, spell. From where I stand to where I go. Take me to the closet Brit with whom I know." She vanished.

***********

"Whew, what a ride." She looked around the room. She was being stared at by a group of eyes.

"Who's she?" Anya asked from the couch. Xander was right next to her holding a bag of chips.

"I don't know. Giles!?!" Giles walked into the room.

"What is it now Xander I'm busy with this…" He finally saw what Xander was talking about. Catherine turned around and saw them.

"Uh oh." She shrugged. "Wrong Brit." Giles took off his glasses and looked over at Her.

"Hello?" She gave a shy wave to him then pointed to him.

"Giles right?" He nodded."Ok well um.." She took her hands pointed them to her mouth, like a gun. She closed her eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Anya said with no concern. Cathy opened her eyes.

"Dammit, it didn't work."

"What didn't work?" Giles came over more.

"I.." She stopped. The door opened and Buffy, Willow, and Terra walked in. Buffy came up beside Giles.

"Who's this?" Cathy walked over and extened her hand. 

"Cathy," Buffy took it. "You must be Buffy." She nodded. Buffy leaned into Giles.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. She just..um.."

"Poofed in."Xander finished. Cathy shrugged.

"Yeah one of spells went haywire again." She came around the back of the couch. "It is getting hectech." She rest back against the couch.

"You did a spell?" Willow getting intruged.

"Yeah, I was in England then Sunnydale High which needs a major make-over, then here."

"You traveled from England to Here with a spell?" Giles got intridged.

"Not here in one shot, I made a stop at Sunnydale High."

"Yes but you did.???"

"Yes." Catherine stood up. She smelled the air. "Something's here." She began to walk around.

"What is she doing?" Xander asked watching her smell the room. Cathy stopped in front of Terra. She stood straight.

"Sha natta to do'we." Terra gave her a look if shock. Cathy looked her up and down. "What you don't speak Na'tack. Well you should it's in your blood." She looked around the group. "Oh, I see." She patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry it's not you I smell."

"Well we got a natural Wolverine here." Xander chimmed.

"Let's go see it again." Anya said sitting up.

"We already saw X-Men twice."

"Yeah, well you dragged me to Titanic 7 times."

"OK,ok." Xander looked at the group with a grin. "So Cath, what you smelling?"

"Something."

"Something? Great." Catherine walked to the door. She crouched down. She closed her eyes tightly trying to see what was on the other side. 

"What she doing?"

"Ssshhhh." She waved to Buffy. Her eyes opened wide. She backed away from the door. The door flew off the hinges. A creature flew in the door and pinned Catherine to the ground.

"Don't move anyone." It growled. It looked down at Cathy. "Well hello. How are you?"

"Great, except for this heavy ugly, aahhh." Buffy began to come over. The creature held up it's hand and flew and hit the wall. It looked at the rest of the group.

"Any other takers." No one answered. "Good." It turned back to Cathy. "Let's try this again. Hello."

"Hello?" Cathy stared into the creatures eyes. The creature pounded her down against the wooden floor.

"At,at,at no mind reading." 

"Your Ticka." The creature spread it's wings out proudly. With that distaction. Cathy pulled her legs up and kicked the Ticka off of her. 

"Nice move." The creature held it's hand out. " Not good enough." Cathy raised off the ground.She raised her hand at it but nothing happened. Cathy looked at the creature. The creature smiled at her.

"What do you want?"

"Guess who I am friend Ticka and then I'll say." It throw her across the roomwith a wave of it's arm. It walked over to Terra.

"What do we have here?" Terra looked away. Willow tried to help her hide. It smelled the air. "A Mellis, how nice. You're a pretty little thing. Sha natta to do'we." Terra didn't make eye contact. "What cat got your toung?"

"Leave her alone!" Came a yell. The creature fell to ground with Cathy on top. "I know who you are." The Ticka flung her off. Cathy stood straight. The creature ran toward her. She jumped over it's head. It turned around angry at her for what she did. It gave another lung at her. She accepted it. The both against the wall.

"Well who am I?" Pushing Cathy hard against the wall.

"Your me." Then she blacked out. Eveyone watched in amazement. The creature began to vanish. It vanished into blueish paticles and went into Catherine. She smiled and slide to the floor. Terra went over to her. Giles helped Buffy up.

"What happened?"

"Well, I'll tell you later." Willow was now beside Catherine.

"Are you ok?" Cathy opened her eyes.

"Whata rush." She looked around. "She's gone."

"Yeah, big blue sparkels." Cathy looked down at her hands. Buffy held out her hand.

"You ok?" Catherine blinked and was behind Buffy. 

"Great." They all looked at her. "I'm back." She grinned.

"Wow." Came from Terra. Cathy went to the phone.

"Do you have Angel's phone number?"

"Why do you want it?" Giles said rubbing his glasses.

"I need to see if my friend is there. And I want to know if it is different from ours." She picked up the reciever. "I'll pay the 35cents for it."

"35, I thought it was 25?" Xander said looking at Her.

"Welll then I'll pay you 25. Can you?" Giles walked over and dailed it. "Hmf, it's the same." The phone began to ring.

*******

"Hello Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless."

"HI, is there a British fellow there?"

"Yeah there is why."

"Thank you." The phone hung up. Cordelia looked at the reciever.

"Who was it?" Said her Irish companion from the shadows.

"Nobody." She hung up the reciever.

**********

"Well," she looked at the gang. "I have to go." She gave a bow. "Thanks for having me. Xander, take Anya to the movie. Buffy, good luck. Willow keep practicing. And Terra." She walked over to her. Terra looked at her.

" Sha natta to do'we." She said. Cathy extended her hand. She took it.

"Have a good life too." Catherine stood back from them. "Bye." She snpped her fingers and fanished.

*******

To Be Continued.


End file.
